1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an audio reproducing device with an input for receiving an n-channel input signal, an output for supplying an 1-channel output signal to 1 loudspeakers, and an audio processing unit for processing the input signal, the audio processing unit comprising enhancing means for enhancing an m-channel signal part of the n-channel input signal, where m<n, the enhancing means having, for each channel signal part of said m-channel signal part, a non-linear anti-symmetric monotone transfer function.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Patent Application No. WO 02/50831 A2, corresponding to U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2002/090092 A1 (PHNL000696EPP), discloses such an audio reproducing device. This known audio reproducing device is used to enhance the reproduction of multi-channel sound. Particularly, the center and surround channels are processed by a non-linear device to enhance speech intelligibility and boost subtle surround effects.
However, it is often desirable only to improve the speech intelligibility of a multi-channel reproduction. Surround effects might not need to be processed in this case. A very simple solution is to apply the above enhancement only to the center channel, normally used for speech, and not to the surround channels. This has the disadvantage that signals in the center channel, which are not speech, will still be processed.